The Lost Friends
by BobWhite
Summary: Ronon, Keller and Makela are stranded on the same island as the survivors of Flight 815. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!


**Full Summary:**

Ronon, Jennifer and Makela are on their way to a military conference when their plain drops off the grid. What happens when they come face to face with the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, that crashed nearly three months ago? Will they be allowed to stay on the beach? And can Makela devise a way to be found from the sky? And once rescue shows up, will they rescue the survivors as well?

**Crash Landing:**

**The Plane:**

It didn't matter that Ronon and I weren't from Earth, we were still escorting Jennifer and the classified weapons to an island in the south pacific to present at a national military conference, (all those that participated in the Stargate Program of course). We had both come across different weapons while on the run from the Wraith and we both knew how to cope with unimaginable horror. I of course was the reason any of us were even going to the conference. The IOA and international governments were interested in the teenager that had survived and kept children hidden from the Wraith on her home world. Though they also wanted to see the giant caveman that McKay normally talked about but never said it in front of Ronon's face for fear of getting punched in the face. Ronon was a wonder to most as I was. That and we could show the military personnel of the Stargate Program how to survive with what we called an annihilation of an entire people.

It didn't matter that we hadn't wanted to take the plane in the first place. Both Ronon and I though…rather felt that something bad was going to happen. We had a case full of Drones that we would be presenting at the conference and we both had a space bag full of weapons, I having more than Ronon of course, but that's not really the point. Halfway through the trip to the South Pacific, or plane lost contact with the ground and then everything flipped upside down. Jenn had brought with her enough medical supplies to supply and Army because we weren't only headed to the island for the conference. We were heading there to help the survivors of a hurricane and they needed medical supplies. The second we heard the explosion, we knew that this shouldn't be happening, but it was.

Jenn screamed as the cockpit broke apart from our plane and the rest of the plane plummeted to the ground. We were hoping that we wouldn't land in the water but we didn't know if we were over and islands or not. All three of us were buckled in and had our oxygen masks over our faces. And all three of us could see what was going on outside of the plane as we hurtled to the ground. About five minutes before we crashed, we saw the trees of the island and knew that we were going to make a hard landing. And then we knew no more.

**The Island:**

The Beach:

Sawyer had been near the ocean when he heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the sky. The next thing he and everyone else knew, the cockpit of a small plane slammed into the water and the rest of the plane could be seen disappearing into the dense forest of the island. Kate and others had run over to where Sawyer was standing in order to see what had happened. The cockpit had already sunk and there was nobody headed towards the beach which meant the pilots were already dead and weren't coming to the surface. They focused their attention on the rest of the plane which they could see hurtling towards the ground somewhere in the middle of the island. They knew that whoever was on board was going to need medical attention but didn't know the exact location as to where to start looking.

Jack, Locke, Sayid, Sawyer and Kate all decided to take small groups of people into the jungle to see if they could find the wreckage, not knowing if anyone was still alive or not. Sawyer ended up giving up the guns in order to make sure they were friendly or not. Not knowing exactly where they were and if they were armed or not was what led him to give up the guns to those heading out on the search. They also brought with them backpacks of water just in case there were any survivors from the small plane crash. As they headed out, most of the people on the beach started making up temporary shelters to house any survivors brought back by the search parties. It would be late the next day before the search parties returned with anyone from the small plane.

The Plane:

Jenn was the first to wake up from unconsciousness. She looked around to see that they were still in the plane and that the plane was still intact, well mostly seeing as the cockpit was no longer attached to the plane. She hoped that the pilots had somehow made it out of the cockpit before it crashed wherever it crashed. She unbuckled and moved to where Ronon and Makela were. Ronon was starting to come around and so was Makela. She assessed there injuries and noted that they all had minor injuries to what could have been far worse. They moved through the plane and pulled whatever they could salvage from the plane out of it and to the small clearing they had landed in. They pulled out the case of drones and made sure they were undamaged. If they had any chance of being found, the drones were the best bet to get someone's attention in the sky.

They moved to the luggage compartment and pulled out their bags of weapons and medical supplies as well as their clothing bags. Makela and Ronon had only one bag of clothes since they only ever wore the same things. They didn't have any means for electronics or anything that would just slow them down. Makela had the most weapons out of anyone that worked and lived on Atlantis. She was the new member of Colonel Sheppard's team, having been to more planets than Ronon had during her years as a Runner. As they rummaged through the rest of the plane, they heard something come crashing through the forest, straight for them. They stopped and both Ronon and Makela grabbed their most powerful guns. With the ability to shoot and stun at the same time, they made sure the guns were on stun before pointing their weapons at whatever was coming straight for them.

They were ready for anything except what charged straight for Makela, who was closest to the creature. Before Ronon could shoot the animal, it slammed into Makela's legs and kept on going. Ronon turned the gun off stun and shot a few times at the creature as it headed back into the jungle. With a loud squeal, the animal was on the ground two feet from the plane, dead. Jenn ran to where Makela was laying and helped her stand up. Ronon went over to the plane and pulled a seat from the wreckage and put in next to the plane as Jenn helped Makela sit down. She grabbed the medical supplies and rummaged through them before finding what she needed and set to stitching and bandaging up Makela's leg. It wasn't a deep cut, but it would leave a scar, something the teenager was already used to after what she had gone through to stay alive while she was a Runner and taking care of the children she had taken in.

After an hour of resting, all the bags were packed back up, Makela leaning on a wraith spear rifle, using it as a walking stick, the rifle end pointing down just in case she needed to use it as a weapon while she was still standing. She grabbed her space bag full of weapons and the bag of clothes she had packed into it to minimize the amount of bags anyone carried. The drone case was strapped to Ronon's space bag as he was the tallest out of the three. Jenn grabbed her medical bag and the bag of clothes and food they had scrimmaged from the wreckage and then the three of them headed out. There was no telling what they were going to find on the island or what else they would run into, but they knew it couldn't be worse than the boar that had sliced Makela's leg.

That was the other thing they had grabbed from the wreckage. There was no point in leaving perfectly good food to rot on the ground when it could be eaten that night. They knew that they wouldn't be making it to any beach at the rate they were going and it wouldn't be till the next day that they might find any sign of rescue, but they did know that it didn't matter how long they were on the island, they would be rescued no matter what. They pushed on through the dense jungle, headed to where they believed the beach to be and kept on going till it was almost dark out. Once they found a camp for the night, amongst some very tall and very think banyan grove trees, they settled down for the night and allowed Ronon to cut up the boar and coot it over the fire. This was going to be a very long and hot night as it was already hitting 90 degrees Fahrenheit out and it was only about 8pm.


End file.
